The slayer of Vampires
by diamond sapphire
Summary: There was a school and in this school there was a boy and this one boy could save the world from vampires and demons


**The slayer of Vampires**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Chapter 1**

When it was the time of evil where demons and vampires walked the earth as humans among us there was always a boy and only that one boy can destroy the evil that is in this world.

This boy has the power to rid the world of the evil that lurks.

During the night a man walked with a woman and led her to a school called 'Foreverdale high school'. (couldn't think of what to call it)

"Are we allowed here" asked the female.

"Sure we are, when I was a kid I use to go to school here" replied the man as they crept inside.

The female said "what was that"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard a noise"

"There's nothing here" said the male.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"good" as the male turned around to face the female the females face was now wrinkled and she had fangs as she went and bit the males neck.

Elsewhere in the morning 

"Kouji get out of bed and get dressed or you will be late for school" yelled Kouji's mother.

"Yes mother I'm up gees" replied Kouji back.

This Kouji had midnight blue hair tied in a ponytail and navy eyes.

Kouji got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe and took out his usual outfit consisting of a navy blue jacket, yellow shirt and gray pants. Kouji didn't forget his navy brown striped bandanna as he tied it on his head as he walked out his bedroom door.

He walked downstairs and grabbed his book bag.

"Mum I'm ready"

"Okay dear lets go" (if you were wondering Kouji's mother drives him to school)

Once at his new school 'Foreverdale high school' (Kouji moved and is going to a new school) he got out of his mother's car and said bye to her then walked into the building.

He went to the reception to get his new schedule for the year then headed for his first lesson.

During the lesson the teacher spoke and then told the class to turn to page 44 in there text books.

Kouji didn't have a text book since he was new so a girl next to him said that they could share.

"Hi, you must be the new kid, I'm Izumi by the way, so what's your name?" asked Izumi.

"Kouji, thank you for sharing your text book"

"That's okay but you should go get one from the library, I can show you where it is after the lesson."

Kouji just nodded.

When the lesson was over Izumi spoke "try not to mess with the wrong crowd okay"

Just then a boy there age walked past.

"Hey Kouichi where did you get your outfit?"

"Huh, oh my mother bought it for me" Kouichi's outfit consisted of a green over shirt, a maroon long sleeved shirt (under green over shirt) and white pants. Then Kouichi continued walking.

Kouji watch as Kouichi walked away then continued towards the library with Izumi.

"Well here's the library, well see ya" and with that Izumi walked away.

Kouji walked inside and called out "hello… anyone here"

Just then the librarian came out.

"Ahh… you must be looking for this" as he (librarian) pulled out a book labeled 'vampires'.

Kouji was shocked and said "you must have the wrong person" as he walked out of the library.

He walked outside and spotted the boy from before.

Kouji walked up to the boy and said "hi I'm Kouji"

"Hi I'm Kouichi, I saw you with Izumi."

Just then Kouichi's friends came.

"Oh Kouji this is Junpei and this is Bob" Junpei was a slightly round boy with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sort of blue jump suit garment while Bob has red hair and brown eyes and was wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt.

"Junpei, Bob this is Kouji."

The three exchanged greetings and then Kouji sat down with them.

"Since I am new, what do you do here?"

"Well there is a club that everyone goes to during the night, you can go there…"

"Where is this club?"

"We could take you there tonight if you want" replied Kouichi

"Yeah it'll be no problem" said Junpei

"Hey I'll come too"

"Okay Bob" said Junpei.

"So where do you live?"

"Huh?!? Oh I live at…"

Later on that night 

"Okay well this is where he lives" Kouichi remarked

"Are you sure?" asked Bob uncertainly

Just then Kouji walked out the door of his home. "Oh, umm hi guys"

"See, now I wouldn't usually say I told you so but I told you so" Kouichi said victoriously.

"Whatever, lets go"

"Finally you two stopped bickering" Junpei retorted.

The four walked to the club and when they arrived Kouji found out what the club was called and it was named 'Golden' (I don't know what to call this either).

Kouji looked around and noticed there were heaps of couples there and that there was different kind of music playing each time a song finished. Lots of people were dancing to the music while some were just lazing around or eating and drinking something.

Kouji sat down with Kouichi and his friend's at a table near the dance floor.

The four just sat around enjoying the music until Kouji said he was going to call it a night and headed outside. Once outside he started walking then he heard someone following him so he led the person and himself to an ally. Kouji saw a pipe hanging above him and jumped up and twisted so that he was doing a handstand on top of the pipe. When the person rounded the corner and walked underneath Kouji, Kouji swung down and kicked the person in the stomach.

The person who was kicked doubled over holding his/her stomach.

Kouji had his hands in a fighting position and when the person recover from the hit the person held up their hands as a form of surrender and said "hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help"

"Oh yeah, how are you going to help" Kouji responded without put his hands down still not trusting the guy.

"You might need this" the stranger said holding out a small box. Inside it contained a silver cross hanging from a chain.

Kouji accepted the gift and said "thanks, umm… who are you and why are you giving this to me?"

The stranger just said "you may need it" then walked away.

Kouji stared after the person who he was not going to forget.

Once he got home he was staring at the cross he was given by the mysterious stranger and remembered how he looked. Kouji can remember that the person wore a hat with goggles on his head, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and a red over shirt and olive green cargo pants. The person had (even though it was quite hard to see in the minimum light) brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Kouji soon feel asleep not knowing what to expect the next day.

Next day 

The next day Kouji woke and like yesterday got ready for school.

He walked downstairs and got a glass of orange juice and drank it before his mother ushered him out the door and he was lucky enough to grab an apple before leaving.

On the way to school Kouji took a bit of the apple and his mother asked him a question. His mother asked "how was school yesterday and did you make friends?"

Kouji's response was "It was fine and yes I made friends."

"Good, see moving isn't so bad you've made new friends."

Kouji finished his apple and then they arrived at the school. "Bye honey and have a good day"

"Yeah, bye mom" and with that Kouji closed the door of his mother's car. Kouji walked up the steps to the school and threw his apple core in the bin.

Kouji walked into the library to once again get the text books needed for the year. Kouji called out "Hello"

Then the librarian came out from a row of book shelves and asked "do you need something?"

"Umm… yeah, I was wondering where all the text books I need for the year are"

"Ahh… you must be the new student-"

"Okay mister who the hell are you?"

The librarian looked around to make sure no one was watching and said "well if you must know I am your watcher"

"Excuse me, what watcher… since when did I need a watcher?"

"Since now, now listen carefully, you are the slayer and this place is like a home to vampires since this is the opening to 'the hell mouth' and that I am going to have to train you for what is coming up."

Kouji was left stunned for a moment until he saw someone poke their head out from behind the book shelves.

"You can come out" Kouji said.

Both Kouichi and Junpei came out from hiding behind the shelves.

The librarian also known as the watcher asked "how much did you hear?"

Junpei got the courage to say "enough to know that Kouji's the slayer and you're his watcher"

The librarian rubbed his forehead and muttered "this was suppose to be a secret"

"Hey we can help with some stuff like the research" Kouichi exclaimed

"Yeah we could do that" Junpei agreed

"As long as no one else knows" The librarian said.

"Okay mister whatever do you have a name that we can call you by?" Kouji asked

"Well you can call me Bokomon, oh you kids should head to your lessons"

The three left for their next lessons and realized that they had the same timetabling.

The end of the day Kouji headed home.

During the night 

Yet again Kouji went to 'the golden' and sat with his friends. Junpei and Bob went to get a drink leaving Kouji alone with Kouichi. Kouichi started a conversation "did you know that some girls have crushes on you and some guys too"

"Really, I heard some but only thought of them as rumors"

"Well it is true, I mean you could probably just walk up to someone randomly and ask them to go out with you and they most probably would say yes."

"Well sometimes you have to seize life and enjoy it, I mean life is about taking risks ne?"

"Yeah I guess thanks for the talk Kouji" as Kouichi walked away.

When Kouichi left Bokomon the librarian came. "Well this is a surprise visit" Kouji commented sarcastically.

"Yes well try locating a vampire since a slayer should be able to locate one in a crowd."

"Okay there's one, the female one in the green shirt, oh no Kouichi is heading straight for her."

"Umm what is Kouichi doing?"

"He is enjoying life and taking a big risk"

"Well I think I will go back to the library now to do some more research."

"You do that while I follow ms greeny over there."

The two went separate ways and Kouji is now following the vampire. Kouji was following them and was being lead to a graveyard."

Kouji thought 'I wonder why she would lead us here?'

When it looked like the vampire was going to bite Kouichi Kouji ran forward and kicked the vampire and said to Kouichi "stay away from her"

Kouichi answered back "why? You were the one who told me to enjoy life so why go back on your word?"

"When I said that I didn't mean like this"

Just then the face of the female changed into one that was all wrinkled as she also had fangs poking out of her mouth. Kouichi screamed and Kouji darted forward and kicked the vampire and was throwing punches at her which were being blocked. He then jumped and landed behind the vampire and kicked its back and when it turned around Kouji stabbed it with his stake that he always carried around.

Kouji walked through a door that was opened and saw another vampire trying to bite Bob and kicked her out of the way and was then throwing kicks and punches at her. Kouji told the others to run. When Kouji was winning the fight another vampire cam out of nowhere and kicked his back and he fell to the ground. The female vampire fled while the new comer stayed and picked Kouji up and threw him against the wall. Kouji tried to kick the male vampire but he caught his foot and while using his foot span him around in mid air before letting go of Kouji's foot so he fell with a thud. The male vampire then picked Kouji up and threw him in what looked like a rectangular stone box.

Kouji landed inside it and screamed when he saw the skeleton and then the vampire lowered himself in and went to bite Kouji…

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…


End file.
